


Sugar Powdered Toast

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "Do you want to die, Potter?" He asks me while standing up. A dark gray trousers hugging the curves of his fine ass perfectly and a new kind of hunger spreads through me."It depends. Will my death be caused by your spectacular kisses?" I ask him and see him give me an evilish smirk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Sugar Powdered Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lossaenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossaenil/gifts).



Harry got up when dozens of kisses slammed gently against different parts of his face. Each of the kisses designed to wake him from his glorious dream.

"Wake up, Harry," the soft voice calls me and I try to open my eyes, however, fatigue seems to win me today. "Come on, sweetie," and I feel a new kiss land on my lips.

Greedyly, I raise one of my hands and look for the warm body of the man who tries to make me open my eyes. My hand is traveling up from his body, over the silk shirt he uses to go to work.

"You have to wake up, Harry," his voice whispers against my lips. "Open your eyes," his soft voice caresses my soul.

However, my greed is focused on something else. I open my eyes and concentrate on the silver pool that my fiance's eyes are. I sit up carefully not to hurt him, and once we are at the same height, my eyes travel to the full and red lips of my companion.

I lean in now my lips are on Draco's, my tongue caressing his lower lip and asking for entrance. Draco groans softly and his lips open to let my tongue explore the cavity of his warm mouth. My hands caress his back and I feel like the most greedy man in the world when I try to make another groan escape from his mouth.

Until Draco realizes what I'm doing and breaks the kiss, then stands up.

"Do you want to die, Potter?" He asks me while standing up. A dark gray trousers hugging the curves of his fine ass perfectly and a new kind of hunger spreads through me.

"It depends. Will my death be caused by your spectacular kisses?" I ask him and see him give me an evilish smirk.

"No, it will be cause by the huge anger I will catch if I am late for my classes," he tells me, as he looks me up and down.

"You can always be late," I tell him whining.

"No, Auror Potter," he tells me in a serious tone. "The teachers should never be late," he tells me, approaching me and bending over me. "Have breakfast, take the potions I left out for you and then go back to sleep, okay?" he tells me, his lips are caressing mine.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy," I answer with a sigh, capturing his lips and then pulling away. "Food, medicine, sleep," I repeat.

"In that order, Potter," he tells me in a serious tone. "Or there will be no more kisses for you until the end of the week."

"I know," I say, as I extend my fingers and the breakfast tray levitate to my hands. I place it carefully on my lap and lift my eyes to see Draco, his eyes full of love. "I love you too, Draco." I tell him while I see him putting on his jacket.

"You have my life in your hands, Harry," his voice is almost a whisper that breaks my heart.

Four years of being with Draco and the occasion is so rare when his lips speak those three words, that I treasure them like gold dust. However, I can see the love that Draco professes for me every time things like this happen. My eyes wonder over the food in plate, bacon, cheese and sugar powder toasts. 

Draco is not a cook fan, much less to make breakfast before having to teach. My heart swells with pride, seeing that in its own way Draco Malfoy loves, and even if he claims to have a very small heart, Draco Malfoy has a heart and that heart is made of solid gold. And I am happy, happy to know that I have a place inside his heart. A place so big, for him to say yes to me the day I propossed to him.

His love has healed me in ways I never thought possible, healing me from things I never thought I would need.


End file.
